


Cheater

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Underage Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Mr. Emrys caught Arthur cheating on a test. Arthur is in for some punishment





	Cheater

"No, stop it! Please!" Arthur whined. 

"You wanted writing on your body? You get writing on your body!" Mr. Emrys adjusted his glasses and looked over his desk to decide which pen to use next. 

Arthur was bent over one of the desks in the classroom, his shirt discarded somewhere, his trousers and pants around his ankles. His tie dangled absurdly between the desk and the chair Arthur was holding on to. 

Mr. Emrys had finally decided on a soft felt tip pen and came back. "This'll make do." He started by pulling the pen down Arthur's spine.

Shuddering at the new senstation, Arthur didn't know what to do. The door could open any second and his classmates could storm in and would see him there, naked, at the mercy of their beloved teacher. 

Mr. Emrys was so hot that Arthur usually had a hard time concentrating on what he was trying to teach them. So when the test came around, Arthur didn't know what to make of this theorem and when he found he couldn't remember it for the life of him, he had scribbled it on his wrist with a ballpen. Too bad that he had been so nervous about cheating that he had started sweating and his writing had been smudged. He had to stare at it a bit too long and Mr. Emrys noticed. 

He hadn't said a word while Arthur tried to finish the test, a blush burning high on his cheeks. 

After all the papers were handed in and the class started to leave the room, Arthur had tried to make his escape, but Mr. Emrys had called him back. Arthur had expected a lot of things - being scolded, being told that he failed, being yelled at, being sent to the headmaster - but he hadn't expected that one order. "Take your shirt off."

Blushing even deeper, Arthur had complied, opening the buttons with trembling fingers. He had no idea what Mr. Emrys was on about with this, but he had dreamed of showing off his fit body to the hot young teacher for weeks now. 

He was a bit shocked when the order to drop his pants followed. Swallowing hard, he had opened his belt and then just shoved them down, blushing deeper as his dick, the traitor, had shown that it found this situation...interesting to say the least. 

"If you like writing on your skin so much, that's what we will do now." Mr. Emrys had taken a pen, stepped close and had started writing the very theorem on Arthur's chest that had been hidden underneath the band of his wrist watch for the test. 

It felt so odd, but so good. The slight scratching of the pen, Mr. Emrys so close that Arthur could feel his body heat, him being so exposed...it was very arousing and he couldn't help that his nipples peaked out in interest. He wanted the pen to touch them so badly!

It felt as if it took hours for Mr. Emrys to mark not only his chest, but also his abdomen - which Arthur desperately tried to pull in - all over his hips and down his legs. That he ignored Arthur's cock, which was hard as a rock by now, was very frustrating. 

When his entire front was covered in numbers and words, Mr. Emrys had reached for another pen. "Turn around and grab the back of the seat."

Arthur let out a sigh that sounded very frustrated and annoyed as he followed the order and grabbed the seat that stood behind the desk. He was stretched out very uncomfortably and it made him feel even more at Mr. Emrys' mercy. His nipples, that had been teased with various pens and showed all kinds of colours, slid over the hard wood of the desk and his cock pressed against the front of the desk as he presented his arse to Mr. Emrys.

What would happen next? Arthur had watched Mr. Emrys' every move before, but now he couldn't see him anymore as he was facing away from him. What was his teacher doing?

"Aaaaaaaah." When he felt the pen touching his skin, Arthur moaned out in surprise. 

"We're not done yet, Mr. Pendragon." Mr. Emrys' voice ghosted over his back and Arthur squirmed. 

"Please, Mr. Emrys." He whispered. 

"No, Mr. Pendragon. You cheated and cheaters have to be punished."

When Mr. Emrys changed pens yet again, Arthur didn't know if this really was punishment. No. No, it wasn't. Mr. Emrys took him to hights he had never known before. Of course Arthur had fumbled in dark corners with classmates, but he hadn't known that his body was so sensitive in places. What the teacher did to him was heavenly. 

"I have to...I'm going to..." Arthur pressed out as he felt his orgasm building. 

Immediately, the pen vanished. "No, you won't."

The almost bored tone of voice drove Arthur crazy. It was clearly an order and who was he to disobey in this situation, so he tried to hold back, which wasn't easy. 

When he had calmed down, he felt that Mr. Emrys squatted down behind him and started writing on the back of his right leg. 

"Oh God."

"Has nothing to do with it. It's simple mathematics."

Was there a smile in Mr. Emrys' voice? He clearly enjoyed what he was doing or else he would have stopped a while ago, right? So why didn't he take off his clothes, too, and why didn't he finally touch him! Arthur groaned. 

When his the back of both of his legs were covered in writing, Mr. Emrys turned his attention towards Arthur's arse. 

"Spread your legs a bit wider."

Oh God. That was uncharted territory. Arthur hadn't allowed anyone to touch him there before. He probably had a say in this now, he could have stood up and walked away. He could have gotten Mr. Emrys in deep trouble for this, Arthur knew. He also wanted Mr. Emrys to touch him there desperately, so he spread as far as the trousers around his ankles allowed. 

Arthur gasped loudly. He felt Mr. Emrys' breath across his hole and whatever he drew there, it drove him crazy. Never had he even assumed that his arse could be so sensitive to the touch. 

"No." Mr. Emrys pulled back. He seemed to have noticed that Arthur was close again.

Letting out a frustrated whine, Arthur grabbed the chair harder, instintively knowing that if he moved now, this was over. "Please, Mr. Emrys, I can't..."

But he could. It seemed to take forever, but somehow Arthur managed to not come. He wasn't sure, though, if he could pull this off another time. The sensations his cock sent to his brain - or what was left of it - were confusing. All of this felt so good and his dick was hard and hot as if all the blood in his body had met there and at the same time, it almost hurt a bit. 

He gasped loudly when he felt a very soft pen at his balls. Good thing that he had shaved the day before. What was this? It almost felt like a soft brush. It was agonizing and utterly brilliant at the same time. 

This time when he whined and tried to let his teacher know that he was close, Mr. Emrys didn't object and Arthur came harder than he ever had. 

Mr. Emrys pulled away and through the blood rushing in his ears, Arthur heard him retreating to his desk as he just lay there, unable to move, trying to catch his breath. 

"You can leave now." 

Scrambling up, Arthur grabbed at his clothes, trying to pull his trousers up as quickly as possible. He was still panting as tried to fasten them with trembling hands. Where was his shirt? What the fuck had just happened? Why hadn't Mr. Emrys fucked him? Pulling the shirt on, Arthur threw his teacher looks. Damn, the man was so hot! Arthur pondered going over, straddling him and demanding a thorough kiss, but he didn't dare. Grabbing his blazer and his backpack, he made his way to the door. 

Just as he reached for the door knob, Mr. Emrys spoke up again. "Mr. Pendragon?"

"Yes?" Arthur turned around, still all flustered, his sweaty hair standing up on end from where he had brushed it off his forehead with his hand, looking totally rumpled. For a quick moment, his heart jumped. Maybe this wasn't it? Maybe Mr. Emrys wanted to see him again?

The teacher shoved his glasses up his nose a bit. "If I catch you cheating one more time..." He smirked.


End file.
